Huh!
by MyJonggie
Summary: Paman tukang bakso mari mari sini aku mau beli #PLAK #summary macam apa ini? #dihajar readers . CHANBAEK SHIPPER MERAPAT


Title : HUH !

Author : J.A aka MyJonggie

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Pair : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Genre : romance

Rate : entah, tapi hampir ke M

Summary : _Paman tukang bakso mari mari sini aku mau beli~ #PLAK #summary macam apa ini? #dihajar readers_

.

.

Read Comment Like please^^

Happy Reading^^

.

Author POV

Hari ini Baekhyun sedang Free Job. Dan kesebelas member yang lain sedang ada job. Jadi ia putuskan untuk berseluncur di dunia maya mengisi kasendiriannya di dorm yang kalau dibahasa Chinakan yaitu 'Xun Yi Xen Yap' (re:sunyi senyap) #abaikan. Baekhyun bangkit kuburnya #PLAK.. dari tempat tidurnya maksudnya. Matanya panas karna dari tadi ia hanya menatap layar Ipad saja. Kalian tau apa yang ia cari di Internet? Tidak tau, Jawabanya: mencari foto-foto mpok Nori plus Ati yang kabarnya pengen bikin GB(re: Grandma Band) #abaikan ini. Berjalan kearah kamar mandi membasuh wajah. Setelah membasuh wajah tampan yang sebenarnya imut bin unyu-unyu, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dirasanya membasuh muka kurang membuatnya Fresh. Ia putuskan untuk mandi saja.

"ah, sekalian mandi aja deh" kata Baekhyun kembali masuk kekamar mandi.

"Baekkie hyung, aku pulang~~" seru namja yang sering disebut 'Happy Virus' oleh member lainnya siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Park Chanyeol, yang baru saja pulang dari jobnya.

"eoh? Baekkie hyung mana ya? Harusnya dia ada di dorm, hari inikah dia free. Tidurkah? Atau sedang jalan-jalan?" tanya Chanyeol pada angin(?) diruang tamu dorm.

Chanyeol pun berjalan kearah kamarnya dan namjachingunya –Baekhyun-.

**Cklek**

"hyung.. Baekkie hyung.." kata Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Dicarinya sosok namja yang ia cintai. Namun nihil tak ada seorang pun di kamar itu. Dilihatnya tempat tidur Baekhyun sedikit berantakan.

**Brushhh**

Bunyi air dari kamar mandi membuat Chanyeol tau dimana Hyung tercintanya itu berada sekarang.

"oh, pantas tak menyahut. Ternyata sedang mandi"

'Ternyata Baekkie hyung sedang mandi, ku kira kemana. Heuum, body Baekkie hyung kalau sedang mandi gimana ya? He he he. **Glek. **Mwoya! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, eoh? Haish' kata Canyeol dalam hati sambil mengacak rambutnya menyadari apa yang barusan ia pikirkan. Karna keasikan mengacak rambut Chanyeol tak menyadari kalau Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi. Baekhyun manatap bingung namja di depannya yang berstatus namjachingunya itu.

"Yeollie , kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang tak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol. 'apa Yeollie sedang kesurupan ya?' bantin Baekhyun.

Lalu dipanggilnya lagi Chanyeol. "Yeollie, kau kenapa?" sukses menghentikan aktivitas Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambut.

"euh, Baekkie hyung? Ah, aniyo . aku tidak kenapa-ke…nap…a" kata Chanyeol yang awalnya tiba-tiba gugup dan terbata-bata, menyadari hyungnya itu keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan dipingginggan, dada putih bersih ditambah lagi rambut basah membuat Baekhyun saat itu terkesan…err… sexy dimata Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol memerah dan 'sesuatu' dibawahnya mulai bangun. Melihat respon dari Chanyeol yang aneh, Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol untuk memeriksa kalau Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

"Yeollie, gwaenchanayo?" kata Baekhyun sambil mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mati-matian menahan nafsunya.

"ne,Baekie hyung. Nan gwaenchana? Hyung kumohon jangan mendekat" jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"Wae?"tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menunjuk ke arah tubuh Baekhyun sebagai jawabannya. Dan Baekhyun pun melihat tubuhnya.

**Blush**

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah ketika menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan handuk. Segera Baekhyun berjalan kearah lemari guna mengambil pakaiannya.

**Grebb**

Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar dari belakang di tubuh Baekhyun, yang diyakininya adalah lengan Chanyeol. Dirasakan Baekhyun hembusan nafas hangat mengenai kulit lehernya, membuatnya merinding.

"Baekkie hyung~ kau sedang menggodaku , eoh?" kata Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun sambil sesekali meniupnya.

"eeuunghh~~" desah Baekhyun karna Chanyeol mengulum cuping telinganya, tidak hanya itu tangan Chanyeol juga tengah memilin niple Baekhyun.

"eeuuuhh~~ Yeolliehh….hen..tikanh" kata baekhyun dengan susah payah.

"shireo!" tolak Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" ahh… kuuh .. mohonhh…Jebalhh~~" suara Baekhyun terdengar parau memohon menghentikan setiap sentuhan Chanyeol yang selalu bisa membuatnya melayang.

"**EHEM"**

Sebuah suara deheman terdengar dari arah pitu kamar sukses membuat aktifitas 'Merangsang Baekkie Hyung' Chanyeol terhenti. Hendak Chanyeol melayangkan protes pada si pemilik deheman, namun di urungkan setelah ia tau siapa orang itu. Yah, suara itu milik Suho yang sekarang berdiri di pintu kamar BaekYeol couple dengan berkacak pinggang. Tidak hanya Suho, disitu juga ada Lay yang tengah mengelus punggung suaminya(read: Suho) untuk menahan amarah. Lalu Kris yang sedang memeluk Tao untuk tidak melihat tindakan asusila yang dilakukan oleh BaekYeol Couple. Ada Kai dan Sehun yang sedang bergumam 'WOW' dan membayangkan melakukannya dengan uke masing-masing. Dan ada pula Luhan dan D.O yang menatap horror kearah seme masing-masing.

"bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya dengan pintu terbuka?" sentak Kris.

"haish, kalian telah menodai mata baby pandaku" lanjut Kris dan mengerat kan pelukannya pada Tao.

"gege, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Tao polos.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, baby kita tinggalkan dua makhluk asusila ini" kata Kris lalu mengajak Tao pergi.

"Hannie/Kyungie hyung , aku mau~" pinta duo evil magnae –sehun and Kai- pada uke masing-masing sambil memasang puppy eyes yang sangat imut dimata author tapi mungking bagi Luhan dan Kyungsoo mata Sehun dan Kai malah seperti mata om-om hidung belang yang ingin meng-grepe gadis SMP.

"HELL NO!" jawab Luhan dah D.O bersamaan mengerti apa arti dari kata 'aku mau'. lalu pergi , dan diikuti oleh sehun dan kai yang terus meminta untuk melakukan hal 'itu'.

Kini tersisa Lay dan Suho yang masih memberi deathglare pada BaekYeol.

"huh, kalian ini" dengus Suho lalu pergi sambil berbisik kecil pada Lay. "Yixing-ah aku mau. Kita buat adik untuk Tao"

"baekki hyung, ayo lanjutkan" kata Chanyeol. Dengan mata brbinar pada Baekhyun disebelahnya. Tapi tak ditemukannya Baekhyun disebelahnya. Ditolehnya kebelakang, dilihatnya baekhyun sedang memasang baju.

"huh" dengus Chanyeol kecewa.

**FIN**

Dan berakhirlah kagajean ini.

Ohya buat yang minta My Neighbour dilanjut, saya **MINTA MAAF **karena FF itu **NGGA BISA LANJUT.**

Flashdisk yang memuat itu FF hancur lebur karena kecerobohan saya sendiri, fd itu kelindes motor saya sendiri mentemen. TT^TT betapa cerobohnya saya, padahal di fd itu banyak FF sama pict INFINITEXO.. Oh My SungJong~ Oh My Tao~

Oke , hanya itu yang bisa saya ucapkan,, Saya selaku author dan kerabat kerja(re:laptop) yang bertugas mengucapkan tengkyu dan sampai jumpa..#lambailambai

BYE BYE

.

Di kegajean saya yang berikutnya,,

.

Salam '**ENJESS ENJESS' **

titikduabintang


End file.
